


Moleskine Series

by washoveryou (orphan_account)



Series: Rei Writes Poetry [The Headcanon Gone Semi-Reality] [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Underage Sex, gay fish babies in love, it's about to get really dirty okay that is all, they're both underage so i don't know if that counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/washoveryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headcanon: Rei has like a thousand notebooks full of poetry he has written about Nagisa and his inner turmoil.</p><p>The Story: Rei has fallen in love. Thus, poems. In Molskines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moleskine I

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my close friends for helping me write these poems (you guys are super great at helping me brainstorm when I really need you to).
> 
> Please, enjoy, dear readers.
> 
> Special Note: Change in tags. Not very signifigant, but it's about to get more explicit, so just in case that's not something you're into, well...There.

your finger  
drags down my spine,  
running over each  
jutting bone--  
pausing where it meets the chair.

i’m burning.  
my shirt, starched  
and bleached  
and unsoiled,  
is so uncomfortable  
that i want to claw at my skin  
for it feels  
part of the fabric.

i swallow so hard  
that i’m sure you  
can hear it.

\---

Rei often studied at Nagisa’s house, and, as a result of school nights and tournament weekends, usually slept over. It wasn’t an innocent sleeping over, though. With Nagisa’s parents gone for months at a time, they got the whole house to themselves to do nothing but fuck around and do stupid shit until they fell asleep, fatigued from too much laughter.

At night, Rei would curl up next to Nagisa and kiss him everywhere. Nagisa usually perpetuated anything further than that, but one night, one special night, Rei decided that he wanted to do something real. Something serious. Something beautiful.

Nagisa kept all of the screaming in excitement to himself, when Rei brought it up (which was both the topic, and a bag full of various colorful, helpful tools for the process).

“Not only do I want to have sex with you,” Rei explained, mechanically and, somehow, very sexy. “But I would also like to try out various ways of getting you off. I want to know everything you like, everything you don’t. I want to know all of your weaknesses.” Rei walked over to a speechless, blushing Nagisa.

“Rei-chan…”

“Is that alright? Will you allow me that?”

“You’re awful, Rei,” Nagisa murmured, laughing under his breath. “But I want you even more for it.”

\---

no science  
could explain how this feels.  
the elation.  
the high.  
i’m trying to  
focus on a lecture and  
your fingers are dancing  
waltzes  
and  
painting pictures  
that remind me of  
summer days where the sun was in your  
smile and the color of your eyes  
was that of the sweet bloom  
of gentle flowers.

\---

Rei and Nagisa’s class took a biology field trip to the beach to learn about marine life. It was absolutely just an excuse to be near cool water on a hot it’s-almost-summer day. However, Rei had no qualms when he’d be partnering with Nagisa and watching him swim.

Nagisa recited the different kinds of shells he knew to make it seem like he was working and totally not groping Rei under the water. 

Nagisa's hands started moving from Rei's hips to his already aroused dick, and Rei squealed in surprise.

"No?" Nagisa asked, eyes sad.

"Please, don't stop," Rei whispered, gripping Nagisa's wrist and pulling his hand to press against his crotch again.

There were people far up on the shore, sunbathing; teachers were no where to be seen; and some dumbass kids played chicken a hundred meters away, far out in the water.

The sun was reflecting the clear water. Nagisa was glowing, eyes blown wide and lips parted perfectly. Rei couldn't help moaning as Nagisa worked his hand over his swim trunks.

"Shh!" Nagisa said quickly, hand pausing and squeezing in surprise, but Rei just moaned even louder at the pressure. Nagisa took Rei's mouth to quiet him, and pressed into Rei harder. Rei was way too warm for this, Nagisa's lips and hands and tongue were way too warm and gentle and beautiful and smooth and tender and holy fucking shit for this. Nagisa pulled Rei's dick from his trunks and started pumping it, out of the water. He made sure to shield Rei so no one would see. (Not that anyone couldn't tell what they were doing, but just so Rei's beauty wasn't out there for all to see.)

It was sloppy and dirty and uncalled for, but boy did they need it.

Rei came with a thick, breathless gasp against Nagisa's mouth, eyes shut tight and hands scratching dents into Nagisa's arms and back.

"Rei-chan is so beautiful!" Nagisa exclaimed, and Rei felt himself flush even more as he saw some girls spying on them from the beach--all of them just as red in the face and probably quite scandalized.

"Nagisa..." Rei looked down, pushed his glasses up.

Nagisa rolled his hips against Rei's leg and smiled up at him. "Return the favor?"

"Later? It'll be worth the wait, I promise." Rei grinned and Nagisa beamed.

\---

it's hard to describe  
something with no formula  
to learn, memorize, and calculate.

no one gives lectures  
on what to do when your  
heart leaps into your throat  
at the mention of a name,  
or when your mind shuts down  
just to play reruns of a  
delightful memory.

\---

Rei tried not think about him during school. Whether Nagisa was right behind him or on the other side of the building. 

“Dick on the mind is never a good time.”

Rin came up with that.

That was the moment when he started to want to write poetry, and he did.

It was bad, at first. He tried to force it to rhyme.

(You are so lovely  
and you’re super cuddly  
fuck this rhyming bullshit  
it sucks fucking horse dick)

That didn’t go very well, so Rei quit for a while.

Then the swim club met the next day and he saw Nagisa and, well…

You dance around reason.  
You’re the violent tug  
of an ocean current,  
pulling me into an endless  
sea full of everything I’ve  
ever been afraid of.  
And I know that’s a tired metaphor,  
but whoever came up with it--  
well, they got it right.

Rei was very proud of himself. He memorized it and every day he told himself he would read it to Nagisa. He started to write it in his notebook so many times he ran out of pages by the end of third hour.

Nagisa ended up taking his notebook from him to read what he was so viciously writing, and Rei couldn’t look Nagisa in the eyes for a few days.

\---

There is a very good chance  
that Earth was created  
by the Big Bang--  
an explosion,  
implosion,  
chaotic BOOM!  
that would soon  
(though, much, much later)  
become existence.

It certainly seems  
that more than Earth,  
is a love like no other  
born of stars and  
the atoms of beyond,  
which has so slowly  
come to be our existence.

\---

“Rei-chan, are you in love with anyone?” Nagisa had asked, a few hours before he found Rei’s Moleskine. Rei flinched at the question, suddenly terrified and bold, all at once.

“Why the sudden question?”

“No reason, you just seem a little more lonely than usual.” Nagisa pouted, rested his chin on Rei’s head, and watched Rei type at his desk.

“Do I? Seem lonely, that is. I haven’t felt lonely. I don’t think,” Rei stopped typing, let Nagisa put his hands on Rei’s shoulders, rubbing them.

“That’s why I asked if you were in love.”

\---

I never really understood  
this idea of a separation between  
the head  
and the heart,  
but right now? they  
feel at war.  
they feel like they’re  
rejecting each other,  
knowing that neither one can leave,  
neither one can rule  
over the other.

\---

Rei struggled to come to terms with his feelings for Nagisa. Not because of his sexuality crisis--which he did have, but it was dealt with rationally and passed by with ease--or because he was afraid of the judgement of others, but because Rei felt that he was inferior; that Nagisa deserved better.

Though, deep down, Rei felt insecure about his specific feelings towards Nagisa. Rei had never been one to openly express his sexual urges to his partners, and those of which he felt for Nagisa were too strong for Rei to ignore like he could before.

He was afraid to take advantage. But maybe Nagisa could trust him, and he could trust Nagisa. Maybe it would be okay.


	2. Moleskine II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my favorite thing is when innocent pairings are dirty and kinky as all hell. So, for the next two chapters: My favorite kinks, with my favorite pairing, obviously it's gonna be really dirty. Like, usually Reigisa is 24/7, 365 days of cute, but, I think this pushes on that a little. Oops.

You touch my back with  
warm hands. There is nothing  
stopping you from going.

Our skin lay bare,  
our chests open and lungs  
pushed out of the way of  
scar[r]ed hearts.

\---

Nagisa curled up next to Rei, making a contented sound. Rei smiled, pushed up his glasses.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa said softly, lacing his fingers with Rei's.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Rei blushed, stuttered for a moment. "I- I love you, too. Very much. Nagisa." Nagisa sat up and kissed Rei on the cheek with a loud smack. Rei took Nagisa's chin and kissed him fully.

Nagisa gasped into Rei’s mouth, splayed his hands on Rei’s back and pulled them together tightly, Nagisa sitting on Rei’s lap. Fitting perfectly, Rei settled down, let his hands roam over Nagisa’s thighs and hips.

When Nagisa kissed him, he kissed Rei with strength. His lips were restless, and every muscle in his body moved and groped and made emotions and sensations blossom. Nagisa had a grip on Rei; had Rei so spun around with every feather-light kiss to his neck.

Something Rei loved about the way Nagisa made love was that there was no other word for it. “Sex” was too juvenile. “Intercourse” was too innocent. Nagisa brought romanticism into the dark spaces of Rei’s most shameful kinks. Everything Nagisa touched turned beautiful.

“Rei, can we keep our clothes on this time?”

“Too lazy to take them off?”

“Too desperate.” Nagisa didn’t wait for Rei’s response, instead attaching his lips to Rei’s neck and kissing lightly. He lingered on the same spot, ran his tongue along it, teased him. Rei was writhing and moaning, clutching at Nagisa’s shoulders and neck.

Rei rolled his hips, turning Nagisa’s nibbling into a full-blow chomp. Rei screamed, rocking up again. Nagisa panicked, but Rei shut him up with a kiss, palming Nagisa’s ass as he forced his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa moaned, fisted his hands into Rei’s shirt as he repeatedly rocked against Rei’s hardened crotch.

Rei felt his shirt sticking to his skin, licked a bead of sweat off of Nagisa’s cheek, and gripped Nagisa’s hips, guiding him down harder.

“Roll more smoothly. Like this,” Rei said brokenly, guiding Nagisa’s hips in a back and forth, sweeping motion, pressing him down hard enough to be digging into Rei. “Shit, Nagisa.”

“Rei, ah! Rei, bite my lips so hard they bleed. Fuck!”

Rei pressed their mouths together, panted against Nagisa’s wet lips, playing with them. He ran his tongue along the inside, kissing him once before taking his bottom lip between his teeth He pressed his teeth against skin, heard and felt Nagisa whimper at the gentle touch, and promptly applied increasing pressure.

Nagisa cried out, grinded down into Rei until it hurt.

Nagisa orgasmed hard, blood beading on his lips and sight darkening around the edges. Rei came at the sight of Nagisa so undone, rolling into Nagisa few more times.

Rei licked off blood from Nagisa’s chin and apologized profusely.

“Shh, Rei. It’s okay. I’m fine.” Nagisa kissed Rei, licking off his lips and smiling softly. Rei smiled back, reaching out to touch.

—--

I think they know.  
Not that I don’t want them to know.  
But.  
Well.

I’m nervous.

___

“So, are you and Nagisa a thing?”

It’s Makoto who asks first, and if that means he was the first to notice, neither Rei nor Nagisa were surprised. Makoto was some sort of freaky, all-knowing being.

Rei hardly had the breath to deny it. He nodded, and Makoto smiled.

“Really? That’s awesome.”

“I suppose that your reaction is a form of confirmation that you agree and support my sexual relationship, as well as my romantic partnership, with Nagisa?”

“Ryuugasaki Rei, always the charmer.”

Rei smiled, pushed up his glasses.

-

Haru was staring at Rei like he knew something; like he could read Rei’s mind. And Rei knew very well that Haru could not, in fact, read minds. Such an acquisition was quite preposterous, and any common fool would know that someone who spends so much time in chlorine water could not possibly have developed a brain both superior to all others and capable of such monstrous feats-- but his eyes had never seemed so sure that they knew how to do just that.

So Haru was staring at Rei. It wasn’t savage like it usually was. Haru probably didn’t want to murder Rei.

These were quite possibly signs of an improvement in their relationship.

“You’re banging Nagisa, right?”

Rei thought he might need to go to the hospital because all of his blood seemed to rush to his face, leaving nothing for his various vital organs and ligaments.

(And if he was shocked at Haru's chosen words, it was only because Haru rarely spoke, but when he did, he was nothing but blunt honesty. Rei told himself frequently that it was this refreshing kind of frankness which allowed Haru to remain one of Rei's favorite people. Which he would never tell anyone. They were like Benedick and Beatrice, except Benedick ended up with Don Pedro (Makoto...or maybe Rin? Wait, no...Sou-- No, no... Uh. Fuck.) and Beatrice with Cladio (Nagisa. Definitely Nagisa.)

Rei nodded furiously, then hid his face after catching Haru’s stale gaze again.

“Though, I would use a more...appropriate word for it.”

“Appropriate?”

“Or gentler, if you prefer. Tender, maybe. More caring.” Rei felt more calm, noticing the bite in Haru’s words. It was familiar. Haru narrowed his eyes, kicking Rei into gear for a verbal war. “According to Nagisa, the entire swim club thought--no, decided--that I was either asexual or I had small genitals and was, incidentally, self conscience about it. Don’t get me wrong, I thought the former myself at some point. But then I hit high school and I met Nagisa and, well, you can see where this is going…”

Haru blinked maybe twice in the pause. That was it.

“The last thing I could possibly do is hurt him. I just want you to know that.”

Haru burst out laughing. A smile forming creases in his face which probably rarely came out. Rei thought that maybe he should take a picture, but he opted to see how long it could last, to remember it. This is important, he told himself. You have to.

“Rei, you will be the death of me.”

-

"Everyone and their mother now knows that we are a thing!" Rei shouted as he entered Nagisa's house, three =hours late and still early.

"Rei-chan!!! How was the interview!!!" Nagisa yelled back, bounding down the stairs and jumping into Rei’s hug.

"Great, fine. I know I've got it."

Nagisa kissed him, lethargic and deeply at first. Rei pulled away to say a quick "I love you" before Nagisa could pull him back down and bite his lips sore with bruising, passionate kisses.

“It’s only been a few days since we last had sex,” Rei said breathily, eyebrows raised. “Why are you so hor--”

“HAPPY? I’m happy because you’ve got a job, and I’ve got a full ride to--”

“Well, we haven’t got them yet, but…”

“Exactly! “But”...I’m happy.”

“You very clearly also want to have sex.”

“Yes, I do, Rei-chan. And that’s because you are sexy and I have good taste.”

“I wouldn’t say--”

“Shut up.” Nagisa giggled, tugging the bottom of Rei’s shirt out of his pants. Nagisa unbuckled his belt, let his hands roam over Rei’s hips.

“N- Nagisa!?” Rei squeaked. 

___

#16  
I think I hear your voice at night  
sometimes. And I really believe that  
you are there. I feel it. I feel you.  
You’re so easy to hold. So easy to love.  
So easy to imagine next to me, wrapped in  
my arms, taking shallow breaths on my chest.

Truth be told, I’d rather be held by you.  
Wrapped in your arms.  
Taking you in shallow breaths.  
Clinging to you like I always have.  
Proof that you’re here  
right beneath my fingertips.

I wake up  
with my pillows caught in  
a death grip  
after I dream of you.

\---

Rei was taking a shower, singing loudly and laughing when Nagisa told him to shut the hell up. (To which Rei replied, smartly, “You could close the door!” and Nagisa retorted, cleverly, “But Rei-chaaaaaan!”) Nagisa paced around his bedroom, waiting for his turn. 

He knocked his foot into Rei’s bag, which was alarmingly empty. Nagisa crouched down, opening it up and pulling out the black notebook inside.

He flipped a couple pages. They were all full of writing in different colored pens. Some highlighted here and there. He stopped at a page which had “#16” written largely at the top, circled twice. Was this...poetry?

Nagisa giggled to himself, reading it.

“Rei-chan…”

He heard the shower flick off and he scrambled to put it back in the bag. Rei came out of the shower, towel barely around his waist, just as Nagisa stood up so quick it left him dizzy.

\---

I was never a  
butterfly, but like in those  
movies - I still change.

\---

 

“Nagisa, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does! Why shouldn’t I be allowed to hear about your childhood?”

“Because, like I just said, it doesn’t matter!”

“Why?”

“Because that’s not—”

“If you say important, I will smack you.”  
Rei had just escaped his mother telling Nagisa about his entire life’s story on the phone, and now he felt like she was right there in front of him, unknowing like she was before.

“I was bullied.”

“We all were, Rei. Every last one of us. How could you not think that I…”

Rei took a deep breath. “I had a family friend who, uh, would babysit me for my parents when they had conventions. He- He would. Well, he. You know. Many times. I wouldn’t remember. Then, one night, my parents came home to me alone, that family friend missing, and found...materials. In my bed. In...me.”

“Rei, that’s—”

“My parents took him to court, the whole town knew about it. It was a close-knit community. He was disgusting, he had…photographs. Not just me.” Rei felt himself shaking, try to shrug it off. He caught Nagisa’s eyes, looked away. “So, I got bullied. For being a shame and for seducing a man and for being gay and the whole nine yards.”

“Rei-chan.” Nagisa let go of his anger, walking over to Rei and embracing him.

“I don’t need sympathy, Nagisa. I’ve moved on. I’m...all better.”

Nagisa looked up at him.

“I’m grown up now. Trust me. This roller coaster had a one-way ticket, and I bought that shit before anyone else got the chance.”

Nagisa smiled, and Rei kissed his forehead. “Rei-chan, don’t curse unless you’re angry.”

Rei pushed up his glasses. “Why?”

“It sounds awful, you weirdo.”

Rei dropped his hand, chest and shoulders deflating. “Hey, don’t you start.”

Nagisa laughed into Rei’s lips.


End file.
